Falling
by Vapo
Summary: A take on Robin's thoughts during that unexplained period between him disappearing after defeating Grima and him re-appearing in the field. A sort of spinoff to Novan Vitam.


I'm falling.

_ The last thing I remember is sacrificing myself to defeat Grima. I'm dead now, or at least I think. Is this the afterlife? It feels like an eternity. It also feels like no time at all. It's kind of confusing. I never thought death would be like this. Where's Naga? Where are all my fallen comrades? Maybe I'm not dead. Naga did say I'd fade from existence, but she never said anything about me dying. If the rest of eternity is gonna be blackness with a chance of motion sickness I might as well entertain myself with my thoughts. Y'know, I miss Lissa. And that Owain kid. I think Morgan was the other one. I miss having a family in general. _

_First sign of madness: talking to myself. Well I'm not really talking to myself. Just thinking. I hope that doesn't count as madness. I'm really starting to regret sacrificing myself. I could have just middle-fingered future generations, but nope, I just had to sacrifice myself. I could be spending quality time with Lissa right now. _

_It's strange how I'm still able to think while not existing. It's fucking with my head. Well, it would be fucking with my head if I had a head. Not sure how I'm able to feel that I'm falling without a body. This is kind of breaking the laws of physics here. How am I even thinking all this without a brain? It's slightly confusing. Maybe I'm coming back. I hope my 'invisible ties' to reality are strong enough. I may have acted like a heartless bitch 99% of the time, but deep inside, I actually care about some of those people. _

_This is a pretty boring eternity. I wonder where I'm even going. To hell? Compared to this, I'd be willing to take hell any day. Still regretting sacrificing myself. I hope I don't deserve hell. Choosing between it and a free forever freefall is pretty hard when neither is appetising in the slightest. At least there's no torture here. I don't really like torture. Don't know anyone who does. Well, I didn't. _

_Maybe if I come back I'll be able to remember the first 20 years of my life. At least I think it might be 20. I don't know my actual age._

_ Not sure why I'm even saying all this - well, thinking all this - dwelling on memories of the past might bring me back to it if Naga is right. OK, if I have a chance of getting back to reality, I'm trying this. Time to dwell. _

_Dwelling starting….. _

_…...dwelling continuing…_

_ ….dwelling still continuing…. _

_Hmm. The shade of black in this nothingness is slightly brighter now. Or I might be just imaging. But I'm going to just hope that it's brighter._

_ I hope I gave a good lasting impression on everyone. The sacrifice might have helped with that a tiny bit. Same with being the tactician of the army for three years. I kind of forgot about that. I really hope I don't start forgetting stuff, I have some pretty nice memories of my three year stay in Ylisse. _

_Maybe I'll relive everything again. And again. I kinda want to see everyone again. Especially Lissa. Damn she was cute._

_ …..dwelling still continuing… _

_Wait, is that a light? Is that heaven? God, is that you? It's me, Pigeon. Wait, no, Robin. Oh god, my memory is going. I miss having a physical form to keep my memories in. I kind of wish I was able to willingly move and stuff in here._

_ Wait, the light's getting brighter. Am I returning to reality? Please say I am. I hope I haven't been too long. I hope I can return, everyone can have a laugh and I can go back to mentally insulting everyone. I think I might be moving towards the light. It's pretty hard to tell when I don't have any proper senses. I wonder how I'm even seeing the light. But eh, I've already mentioned this place breaking the laws of physics. A bit more of Naga not getting enough Science lessons at school won't bug me too much. _

_I think I've almost reached the light. Maybe I'm being reincarnated? I hope not. I kinda wanna stay as Seagull. Wait, Robin. Whatever. I wanna stay being a sarcastic bitch. At least on the inside. I really hope my sacrifice actually brought down Grima for good. That was kind of the whole purpose of the sacrifice, so, y'know, I hope it worked. _

_Who am I even talking to? Who are you? Meh. I don't care. I just wanna see everyone again. I'm really starting to miss these people. Ooh! I think I've reached the light. I might be moving through it._

_ ….dwelling ending._

I woke up. On that same field my life started on. At least I get to live through it all. Chrom and Lissa are above me, talking as if I'm not there, you know what I mean, I described this scene to you a whole story ago. Wait. The mark on my hand is gone. I'm not living through it all! "Welcome back!" Lissa smiled. I hugged her tightly, remembering all at once how cute she was. "I've missed you."


End file.
